Always Watching
by mamaduck
Summary: Remember when Harry spent two weeks at the Leaky Cauldron at the beginning of Book Three? Did he really manage to stay out of trouble? Contains spanking, consider yourself warned. No romance, no slash.


1Harry Potter pounded up the back stairs of the Leaky Cauldron, his heart keeping frantic pace with his feet. Rounding the last landing, Harry paused, lowered himself shakily to the next step up, and rested his head against the wall.

What had he been _thinking_?! For five days, he'd been roaming freely around Diagon Alley, watching, listening, exploring, doing his homework in his spare time at Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour, and generally having the time of his life. What fates had conspired today to make him suddenly chafe at his restriction to Diagon Alley and venture alone into Knockturn Alley? He _knew _better! Running into that hag who thought he would be a good addition to her "collection" was no surprise down there! The surprise was that he had been able to escape from her boney grasp and run all the way back to the Leaky Cauldron without stopping for breath. Harry shivered as he remembered the feel of her claws against his wrist and the smell of her fetid breath, feathering out between stubs of rotted teeth. Whooshing out a sigh, he pushed himself to his feet and plodded up the last few stairs toward his room.

Severus Snape fumed as he strode along the crowded street in Diagon Alley. Wary shoppers parted in front of him, stepping hastily out of his path.

_One rule! One little rule and Harry Bloody Potter blew it!_ Scowling, Snape turned into the passage to the Leaky Cauldron. Well, he had just lost whatever shred of patience he might have had with the spawn of James Potter. He had followed the brat all over Diagon Alley for the past five days, watching covertly to ensure the brat was eating properly, staying out of trouble and going to his room by dark. As though the Potions Master of Hogwarts had nothing better to do in the last few weeks before start of term. ...

"It's not that I don't trust Harry, Severus"...Dumbledore's words echoed in Snape's ears..."but he is a thirteen year old boy and trouble seems to follow him..."

_Follow him, my arse_, Severus had snorted to himself,_ the brat seeks trouble like a moth to a flame._

Tapping his wand brusquely against the bricks, Snape frowned decisively as he waited for the wall to adjust. If keeping himself to Diagon Alley was too difficult for Potter and his rebellious ways, then Snape was just the person to show him the repercussions of breaking the rules.

During the past two years at Hogwarts, Snape had the misfortune of having to discipline Harry Potter several times. He liked to think that he had, in some small way, contributed to keeping the boy alive and in one piece. Although he and Dumbledore agreed to disagree about the best way to handle Potter, Snape found it ironic that he, not Dumbledore, was the one following Potter around Diagon Alley. And if _he_ was to be responsible for Potter's welfare then he would damn well discipline the brat the way he pleased. What worked for his Slytherins would work for a wayward Gryffindor too.

Drawing his robes around himself, Snape slid noiselessly into the Leaky Cauldron. Nodding at Tom, who was polishing glasses behind the bar, Severus turned the corner and started up the stairway with deliberate steps.

Harry was lying on his bed, lazily watching a fly make an erratic path across the ceiling. His heart rate had stabilized and the hag-encounter in Knockturn Alley was quickly being relegated to the back of his adolescent mind. The afternoon was warm but a lovely cool breeze danced through the open window to tease his unruly fringe. Dimly, Harry registered that someone was coming up the stairs, unusual for this time of day when the hotel was normally empty. The footsteps were heavy, made with booted feet and drew nearer to Harry's room before stopping directly in front of his door.

Harry sat bolt upright in bed, his eyes wide. The Hag! The hag had followed him to his room! His breath caught in his throat as three loud taps sounded on the door. The hag was knocking on his door! Leaping off the bed, Harry made a strangled sound as his feet caught in the quilt folded at the end and he fell to the floor. He lay there, frozen, watching with dread as the door opened. When it was Severus Snape who stepped into the room, Harry sagged with relief. Relief that was quickly replaced with concern as Snape closed the door and glowered down at him.

Scrambling to his feet, Harry was full of questions. "P-Professor Snape! W-what're you-"

"Enjoying your little vacation, Potter?" Snape's curt inquiry cut off Harry's stammering.

"Was it too difficult to abide by one little rule?"

Harry didn't think Snape was expecting an answer so he kept quiet. He could tell the man was seriously ticked off and knew from experience that it was never good to provoke him further.

"Did you think there would be no consequences from your escapade in Knockturn Alley?"

Harry's heart started to sink as Snape's words penetrated. Oh, no. Obviously, he'd been seen. "But, how did you..." He trailed off as Snape's brows lowered even further.

" What part of 'keep to Diagon Alley" did you not understand? Too arrogant to obey the Minister for Magic, himself?!"

"Well, Mr Potter, before I leave this room you will be well acquainted with what you can expect if you break that rule again." Snape unfolded his arms and, in two long strides, was pulling the armless chair away from the desk under the window.

His breath quickening, Harry backed away, "But, but...wait! Why you? I mean, what does it matter to you? Sir?" Harry amended quickly as Snape pierced him with a sharp look.

"Why?" Snape's deep voice adopted a mocking tone as he lowered his lanky frame onto the chair. " Because Professor Dumbledore needed someone to keep an eye on you, Potter, in the event you decided to test your boundaries. Because, "Snape continued, " He chose me. And he is well aware with how I deal with your rule breaking behaviour."

'But nothing happened, Sir! I mean, yes, I did go a little way into Knockturn Alley, but nothing really dangerous happened. I won't go there again, I promise!" Harry knew he sounded whiny and immature, but he couldn't help it. Having Snape punish him was the last thing he wanted!

"Do not compound your punishment by lying to me, Potter. Who do think was there to help you escape the clutches of that Hag? Hmmm? Without my confounding hex you would be a meat pie about now."

Harry paled as he realized that Snape had, once again, saved his life.

"And no, you _won't_ go there again." Snape's voice was grim. "To me, Potter."

As those three dreaded words left Snape's thin lips, Harry swallowed convulsively. He knew what came next. Slowly, he shuffled across the floor, torn between running from the room or submitting to the punishment he knew he had earned. Reaching Snape's side, he paused, apprehension shining in his wide green eyes.

'Trousers." The one word command spiraled in Harry's mind. Taking a deep breath, he unfastened his jeans and pushed them to his knees. He felt Snape's hand grasp his arm and he allowed himself to be pulled across the hard thighs in front of him. Although a small gasp escaped, he wasn't surprised when Snape pulled his pants down to meet his trousers. Closing his eyes and clenching his jaw, Harry braced himself against the impending sting as he felt Snape shift and raise his hand.

Twenty seconds and thirty scorching spanks later, a very well chastised boy hung over Snape's lap, his eyes running and breath hitching over sobs. Harry fliched when Snape drew his underpants back up over his heated bottom. Standing, he took off his glasses with one hand and scrubbed at his eyes and face with the other.

"Nine days."

Harry jerked his head up and looked at Snape.

"Nine days until you board the Hogwarts Express, " Sanpe continued as he rose and replaced the chair.

"Surely you can keep yourself out of trouble for that long, given proper incentive" His tone dry, the tall wizard smoothed his robes and moved to the door. Harry watched, willing his hands to remain at his sides rather than slip around to his burning backside and rub out the sting.

" You may not see me, Potter." Snape opened the door and turned back to face him.

"But I will _always_ be watching."

Harry stood silently as the door closed behind the Professor with a quiet click. Giving in to the need to rub, Harry ruefully flopped, belly first, onto his bed. Groaning, he buried his face in the pillow. Nine days! However would he manage to keep out of trouble for nine whole days!


End file.
